Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to pest traps in general, and more particularly to traps which can selectably admit or block the access of non-insect pests.
Before a pest infestation of a facility can be treated, it is desirable to make an assessment of the quantity and kind of pests which are presenting a problem. A pest monitor is a trap which not only kills a variety of pests, but also retains them for analysis. Such a trap may be used during the initial diagnostic stage to determine the species of insect or rodent which needs to be combated, or, throughout the course of treatment, the monitor can assist the pest control operator (PCO) in determining the level of continued infestation.
In some circumstances small rodents such as mice may be the biggest concern, while in other circumstances insects are the problem. If the mouse population is of little importance, and insects are targeted, it may be desirable to prevent the capture of small animals such as shrews and voles. Shrews, for example, although in many circumstances about the same size as mice, also consume a large quantity of undesirable insects. A shrew has a high metabolic rate and is capable of consuming more than its own weight in food each day. Thus, where insect infestation is a problem, shrew and vole populations can be an important ally in reducing insect levelsxe2x80x94thus it is important not to trap the shrews and voles in such a situation. On the other hand, it is frequently the occasion that insects are less of a problem than rodents, in which case it is desirable to trap small animals such as mice.
Adhesive glue boards have been used to trap insects and rodents. Moreover, enclosures have been developed to contain glue boards and permit the entrance of rodents and insects simultaneously. However, what is needed is a single trap which may be readily configured to either exclude or accept small animals, while always admitting insects.
The pest trap of this invention has a cover with downwardly extending side walls which engages with the upwardly extending side walls of a base in two alternative positions. The cover has rodent access openings on opposed side walls which, in a first position, align with openings of similar dimensions in the opposed side walls of the base; and in a second position, when the cover is rotated 180xc2x0, align with solid portions of the base side walls to block the rodent access openings. An adhesive coated glue board is positioned within the base. The trap may thus be used either for trapping rodents and insects, or for trapping insects alone. One of the cover side walls has downwardly extending tabs which pivot within tab holes in the base. The cover has downwardly extending prongs which engage with a pair of ledges on one of the base side walls to secure the cover to the base. The cover may have interior board restraint fingers which help to retain the glue board in a flat condition. In an alternative embodiment a tray may be positioned within the base in place of the glue board and one or more bait blocks supported on a rod above the tray.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a glue board trap which may be manipulated to exclude or admit rodents.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an assembly which may be adjusted to exclude rodents, or to admit rodents either to a rodenticide dispensing area or to a glue trap.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a glue board trap which admits insects.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.